mystixxvampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalani
Kalani is one of the girls/dolls in Mystixx Vampires. She is a smarty who originally was home-schooled until she entered high school, yet can be very shy and awkward around those who are not her friends. Personality Kalani is an awkward but brainy young girl who began life home-schooled until she reached high school. Both of her parents, being professors, self-taught her. Due to this, Kalani is extremely smart and gifted in the mental department. But she's also grown to be incredibly shy and quiet, and as a result she tends to intimidate others and have trouble socializing and befriending her classmates. She feels the most comfortable when she can find a quiet place surrounded by books, or in the classroom where her talents shine. She may be nerdy but she's also very thoughtful of others. However, she is secretly jealous of popular girls and wishes to be more like them, especially when it comes to boys. As a strict vegetarian, Kalani usually prefers to eat green vegetables, but likes other healthy foods as well. Appearance Day Kalani is a pale-minty skinned girl with very light green eyes, worn with a pair of green-teal horn-rimmed glasses. Her makeup is very soft, consisting of pale pink blush and lipstick. Her dark blue-black hair is about knee length and appears slightly messy with long bangs framing her face, worn with a mint green headband and bow. Kalani's outfit is very simple, consisting of a white tank top with a black bowtie, pale green ruffle sleeves, and a ripped bottom. Her skirt resembles a school uniform skirt with a translucent layer beneath it and very thin, dark gray belt with studs shaped as a circle. She wears bracelets on both wrist and above the knee silver boots. Night As a vampire, Kalani's skin turns pale white while her makeup remains the same, though somewhat darker. Her eyes turn dark purple while her hair becomes a pretty shade of green with blue streaks all throughout it. Her hair has become very fancy and pretty with many curls throughout it. For clothing, Kalani wears a cute silver ruffled top with elbow length pale teal shimmer sleeves and a small mint green bow in the corner of her chest. Her ruffled skirt is black and blue. She also has thin material leggings/pantyhose, gray bracelets on her right wrist, and below the knee black boots. She carries a purple purse. Music Video For the music Video, Kalani keeps her nerdy-cute appearance. Though the theme is darker then normally shown. Her black hair is worn in low pigtails with a shiny headband and small pair of black glasses. She wears a low cut tank top under a black translucent, elbow length shirt, black bracelets, and black semi-translucent skirt. She also has black shoes or short-boots and pantyhose. Doll This section will list the differences between the doll and official artwork. Differences of the Day *The doll's skin is white, not minty-pale blue. *The doll has white hair with green streaks. It also lacks her headband-bow and is much shorter. *Instead of a tanktop and skirt, she wears a full black and dark teal school uniform style dress. *Instead of a belt, the doll has very thin chains on her skirt *The boots are different in both color and length. *Doll lacks blushy cheeks Differences of the Night *The doll lacks both the hair streaks, and fancy style *The dolls eyes are pale lilac-blue *The top isn't as form-fitting, nor is is as colored *The skirt is totally different *Leggings are slightly different *The boots are slightly different also, along with having green markings in certain areas that the art lacks. Beta-Kalani Compared to the others, the original forms of Kalani were not so different then how she looks currently. The only big difference being in that she originally wore pointy-toe white boots that were below her knees. Night Time Kalani was not too different either. Instead of a purse she was seen holding a strange little green creature. The major difference seemed to be in her face, which looked aged and not so cutesy. Her leggings/pantyhose and boots were also different. Trivia *She shares the same name with another character from the now-defunct line, Mystikats. The character has the power to see into the future. *Some people saying is she is a copy of Monster High Ghoulia Yelps. Gallery Kalani doll.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists